


Сезон шрамов и сердечных ран

by smiling_fox



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smiling_fox/pseuds/smiling_fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это история не о любви(хотя в ней и есть чувства) и не о Рождестве. Лишь рассказ о том, как Джон и Шерлок встречали праздники в разные периоды их жизни. О семье, какой бы она не была, и о той, что мы создаем сами. Иногда все складывается прекрасно, иногда - не очень, но жизнь идет своим чередом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сезон шрамов и сердечных ран

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Season of Scars and of Wounds in the Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/292301) by [cold_feets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_feets/pseuds/cold_feets). 



> (1) Фик написан в 2011 году, т.е. после первого сезона. AU не ставлю, хотя относительно остальных сезонов - это AU.

**1998**

Ему не нужно отрываться от книги, чтобы понять, кто стоит в дверях. Он слышал мотор подъезжающей машины и последовавший затем перестук дверей - водитель, Майкрофт, снова водитель. Слышал, как брат шел по коридору, чуть припадая на правую ногу, чтобы в нерешительности замереть у самого входа.

\- Если пришел отчитывать меня, то будь добр, не тяни, - говорит он. Майкрофт наконец заходит в комнату, разглядывая распластавшегося на диване брата, не смотря на минувший полдень все еще облаченного в пижаму.

\- Я бы не стал так далеко ехать только, чтобы отчитать тебя, Шерлок. 

\- Тогда зачем ты здесь? Мог бы сохранить время и нервы нам обоим, - замечает младший Холмс, переворачивая страницу. 

Майкрофт хватает его за подбородок и разворачивает к свету, рассматривая наложенные на лоб швы, пока Шерлок не вырывается. 

\- Не трогай. Все в порядке. 

\- Как остальные? Они тоже в порядке? - спрашивает Майкрофт, вешая пальто на спинку стула.

Вдохнув, Шерлок захлопывает книгу и садится прямо. 

\- Все разъехались на каникулы! - пытается объяснить он уже в сотый раз. - Здание должно было пустовать. 

\- Однако же не пустовало. 

\- Пару человек надышались дымом и чутка поцарапались. Даже и скорую вызывать не стоило. 

\- Тебе повезло, что они не выдвигают обвинений. 

Шерлок привык притворяться, что все вышло случайно. С братом такой номер не пройдет. 

\- Это не было случайностью.

\- Нет, - признается младший. Он чуть улыбается, снова подтягивая к себе книгу. - Ты знал, что можно пробить дюймов десять бетона, используя лишь кухонные принадлежности?

\- Зачем ты…  
\- Может пригодиться в будущем, - пожимает плечами Шерлок. 

\- Пригодиться, - повторяет Майкрофт с невеселым смешком.

Он запускает руки в карманы, перебирая лежащую там мелочь. Привычка, от которой ему, по мнению Шерлока, стоит избавиться. Она выдает его смятение. Волнение. Признаки слабости. Он мысленно делает пометку. 

\- Что на счет синяков на подбородке и под глазом? - продолжает Майкрофт. - Получены явно не в результате взрыва. Кто?  
Шерлок снова переворачивает страницу, не прочитав ни слова. Краешкам глаза он видит, как Майкрофта начинает раздражать его наигранное равнодушие. 

\- Просто недоразумение. Ничего важного. 

Не стоит даже утруждаться, Майкрофт наверняка уже и так все знает, учитывая его привычку совать нос в чужие дела. Это был один из друзей Себастьяна, которому он ляпнул какую-то глупость, сейчас уже и не вспомнишь что именно. Как обычно, нечто очевидное, просто все в этой чертовой школе не видят дальше своего носа. Только не они. Он помнит, как слова вырываются изо рта, а в следующие мгновение голова откидывается назад под аккомпанемент хруста суставов. Помнит скольжение кожи о кожу, глухой стук, с которым его окровавленные кулаки встречают чужое лицо снова и снова, пока Себастьян не оттаскивает его прочь. 

Майкрофт пересекает комнату, все так же перекатывая монеты между пальцами.

\- У тебя есть возможность сделать со своей жизнью столько хорошего. А чем занимаешь ты? 

\- Хорошее значит скучное. 

\- Зато хорошее не доведет тебя до психиатрической больницы! - кричит Майкрофт, наконец-то заставляя брата оторваться от книги. Когда-нибудь старший Холмс поймет, что спокойный проникновенный тон пугает куда сильней.

\- Ты не посмеешь, - отвечает Шерлок, пытаясь говорить с вызовом, хотя сам слышит волнение в своем голосе. - Ты не можешь. 

\- Могу, и сделаю, если придется. Мне достаточно того, что ты опасен для себя и для других, учитывая, на кого я могу надавить. 

Шерлок отшвыривает книгу на кофейный столик и снова укладывается на диван. 

\- Ты знаешь, как мамочка не любит видеть тебя таким, - хмурится Майкрофт. 

\- Мне все равно, что она любит, а что нет, учитывая ее неспособность провести в одной комнате со мной и пары минут. Значит и тебя не должно волновать.

Старший утыкается взглядом в пол, лицо его чуть смягчается. 

\- Мне жаль. Не думал, что она все еще так...расстроена. 

Три года. Три года прошло с тех пор как Шерлок раскрыл измену отца (со временем стало очевидно, одну из многих; как он раньше этого не замечал?), вынудив того спешно удалиться из их жизни. Мать так и не смогла простить младшего сына, перечеркнувшего всю ее жизнь простой правдой, поэтому ныне преданного и покинутого ею. Разве неведение может быть благом? Чувство, что ползает под кожей, раздражая, беспокоя, не давая уснуть по ночам? Но видя бесцельно слоняющуюся по дому мать, терзаемую призраками прошлого, Шерлок начинает понимать. 

Майкрофт присаживается на ручку дивана, смотря на него сверху вниз. Теперь его голос звучит по-особенному тихо.

\- Ты счастлив, Шерлок? Живя вот так? Ты этого хочешь?

\- Такие как я не бывают счастливы. 

\- Тогда, чего ты хочешь?

\- Чтобы мир вокруг ускорил ход, а мои мысли замедлились. 

Шерлок зарывается пальцам в волосы, пытаясь стряхнуть покалывающее в затылке напряжение. 

\- Тишины. Я хочу тишины. И чтобы она не была такой...болезненной. Не разносилась ревом в ушах, не сворачивалась под кожей...

Он замолкает на мгновение, сглатывая. 

\- Можешь помочь мне? Сделать один из своих решающих все проблемы звонков?

Уткнувшись взглядом в колени, Шерлок пытается проглотить ком в горле. Не стоило ему этого говорить, особенно Майкрофту. Еще одна трещина в броне. 

\- Я бы очень этого хотел, - почти шепчет брат. Вздохнув, он кладет руку Шерлоку на спину, слегка поглаживая большим пальцем ямку между лопатками.

\- Хотел бы, чтобы все было так просто. Для твоего же блага. 

\- Уходи. 

\- Шерлок.

\- Сейчас же. Прошу тебя. 

\- Пожалуйста, поедем со мной. Останешься у нас с Элизабет хотя бы на праздники. 

Шерлок отрицательно мотает головой, зная, что брат чувствует, как он дрожит. 

\- Вон, - рычит он. 

Вдохнув, Майкрофт позволяет своей руке упасть. 

\- Тебе пора сделать выбор, Шерлок, - говорит он, отходя, чтобы подхватить пальто. - Можешь принять мое предложение о помощи или встретиться с последствия лицом к лицу. Но так больше не может продолжаться. 

Закрыв глаза, Шерлок уткнулся лицом в колени, слушая, как брат возится в дверях.

\- Я заеду за тобой завтра утром, собери хоть пару вещей.

\- Я же сказал…

\- Ты действительно хочешь остаться здесь с ней?

\- Дай подумать. С одной стороны не выносящая даже мыли обо мне мать, с другой брат, грозящий лечебницей. А ты еще спрашиваешь, почему я предпочитаю оставаться в школе на каникулы. 

\- Меня скорее озадачивает твое столь упорное стремление быть исключенным, учитывая, как ты ненавидишь возвращаться домой.  
Шерлок стискивает зубы, дергая себя за волосы. 

\- Ладно.

Тяжело роняя руки на колени, он дергает плечом.

\- Ладно. 

Кивнув на прощание, Майкрофт уходит, а через пару минут Шерлок слышит звук отъезжающей от дома машины. Подобрав книгу, он снова утраивается на диване, изо всех сил стараясь игнорировать звон в ушах.

  
**2000**  


Катастрофа. Впрочем, семейные застолья Уотсонов всегда оборачиваются катастрофой, учитывая что они и пары часов без ругани протянуть не могут.  
Во время ужина Джон осторожно считает, сколько раз сестра наполняет свой стакан. Все это, конечно, без толку, за стол она села уже навеселе. Когда мама подает пирог, Гарри сообщает им, что ее снова уволили, уже в третий раз в этом году. Джон решает не устраивать сцен. А вот отцу напротив есть что сказать.

\- Слушай, это не ее вина, - пытается остудить его пыл Джон. Он явно врет, но надеется, что тот факт, что сегодня Рождество, поможет ему. 

\- Неужто? - огрызается Уотсон-старший. - Ей давно пора понять...

\- Я между прочем прям тут сижу! - кричит Гарри. - Не делай вид, будто меня...

\- Давно пора понять, что настало время повзрослеть, черт возьми! Ты просираешь свою жизнь и тебе совершенно пле…, - пытается перекричать ее отец.

\- Отлично!

Откинув стул, Гарри выскакивает из-за стола.

\- Спасибо за чудесный вечер. С чертовым Рождеством. 

\- Гарри, милая, не надо. 

Но та уже с треском захлопывает за собой входную дверь, оставляя после себя лишь гнетущую тишину. 

\- Хорошая работа, пап. Спасибо.

Джон тоже поднимается. 

\- Кто-то же должен сказать ей...

\- Непременно сегодня? Думаю, никто бы не расстроился, если бы ты промолчал. 

Гаррино пальто все еще висит на крючке в прихожей. Найдя ключи в одном из карманов, Джон облегченно вздыхает. Может его сестра и бродит в одиночестве где-то по улицам города, зато она хотя бы не села за руль. Прихватив ключи и пальто, Джон замечает мать, стоящую в дверном проеме. 

\- Ты-то куда собрался? - спрашивает она тихо, поправляя воротник его куртки.

\- Ты же видела, в каком она состоянии. Нужно убедиться, что она доберется до дома в целости и сохранности, - отвечает Джон, целуя мать в щеку. - Я вернусь к утру, ладно? 

\- С ней все будет в порядке?

\- Ей просто нужно проспаться, - успокаивает ее Джон. - Не волнуйся. 

Гарри обнаруживается сидящей на нижней ступеньке прямо за дверью, сгорбившаяся от холода с бутылкой Пино Нуар в руках. 

Она оборачивается на звук и быстро прячет лицо, украдкой утирая слезы. 

Набросив ей пальто на плечи, Джон садится рядом, пряча руки в карманы. 

\- Думал ты ушла. Прощание было весьма драматичным. 

Гарри пожимает плечами и фыркает.

\- Не смогла найти ключи. 

\- В пальто оставила. А его забыла в доме. Хотя приятно видеть, что самое дорогое ты прихватило с собой, - говорит Джон, кивком указывая на бутылку. 

\- Прекрати.

\- Алкоголь не решит твоих проблем.

\- Это ты так думаешь.

\- Гарри. 

Она быстро вытирает нос тыльной стороны трясущейся ладони. 

\- В этот раз я ни в чем не виновата. Они невзлюбили меня с самого начала, и просто воспользовались первой попавшейся возможностью, чтобы избавиться от меня. 

\- Компанию уволила тебя потому, что ты не вышла на работу. А не вышла ты, потому что мучилась похмельем, или еще хуже, все еще была пьяна. Каждый раз одна и та же история. 

Сестра в ответ издает сдавленный звук, который может оказаться как и смешком, так и сдерживаемым рыданием. Чтобы там не было, Джон все равно приобнимет ее за плечи. 

\- Хотел бы я, чтобы ты не доводила себя до такого, - признается он. 

Отведя волосы с лица, Гарри останавливает взгляд на его лице. 

\- Не надо, не начинай.

\- Я просто беспокоюсь. Сегодня же Рождество, Гарри. Можешь ты хоть день не влипать в историю?

Застонав, сестра резко сбрасывает его руку и вскакивает на ноги. 

\- Иди на хуй, Джон! 

\- Не ори! - шипит он в ответ. 

\- Нет, нет и нет. Хватит с меня. Я устала и от них и от тебя. Спасибо большое, доктор Уотсон, но мы в ваших услугах больше не нуждаемся. 

Она пытается дотянуться до ключей, но, споткнувшись, промахивается мимо, и Джон рад, что успевает перехватить ее поперек груди, пока она не раскроила себе череп об асфальт. 

\- Ладно. Пошли. Отвезу тебя домой.

\- Мне не нужно…

\- Тогда оставайся тут. Уверен, отец еще многое хочет тебе сказать. 

Она прожигает его взглядом, однако все еще опирается на его руку, чтобы не упасть.

\- Я возьму такси. 

\- Не будь идиоткой. Я отвезу тебя. 

Засунуть Гарри в машину не самая простая задача. Достать ее обратно, после того как большую часть пути она проспала, прижавшись к окну, ничуть не легче. 

\- Гарри, - зовет он. - Гарри. Гарри!

\- Пди прочь, - мямлит она в ответ, слепо отмахиваясь от него, и глубже зарывается в сиденье. 

\- Я не оставлю тебя в машине. Ну же, вставай. 

Ему наконец-то удается вытянуть ее наружу и поставить на ноги, и ее тут же рвет ему на ботинки. 

\- И тебя с Рождеством. 

Кое-как он затаскивает сестру вверх по лестнице в квартиру, и устраивает на кровати, а затем, стащив ботинки, укрывает одеялом. Присев на самый краешек, он слушает ее дыхание. Это успокаивает, учитывая, что с недавних пор он часто просыпается посерди ночи от всепоглощающего страха, что сестры больше нет. 

Вздохнув, он поднимается на ноги и идет на кухню в поисках чего-то, чем можно вытереть ботинки. Открыв третий шкафчик, он пораженно застывает.

\- О, Гарри. 

Бутылки. Большей частью из-под вина. Штук двадцать, а может и тридцать. Бутылка, что он извлекает на свет рассмотреть поближе, конечно же оказывается пустой. Скорее всего как и все ее сестры. Открывая следующую дверцу, он раздумает над тем, в скольких еще местах в квартире Гарри складирует свои “трофеи”. Какая-то часть его хочет перевернуть кварту вверх дном, но ему страшно. Страшно, найти наконец подтверждение своим опасением, после которых они больше не смогут делать вид, что ничего не происходит. 

Усевшись прямо на холодный пол кухни, Джон закрывает лицо руками, и, глубоко вздохнув, ждет, пока они перестанут трястись.

**2002**

Шерлок хмуро разглядывает имя брата на экране телефона, начавшего весело названивать в тот момент, когда он пытается выбраться из Бартса незамеченным. Отключив звук, он прячет мобильный обратно в карман, и, дважды заставив брата выслушивать вместо себя голосовую почту, наконец поднимает трубку в безопасности улицы.

\- Я же просил писать мне смс, - шипит Шерлок.

\- Если бы ты меньше времени проводил в местах, где тебе быть не положено, я бы и не звонил. 

\- Опять следишь за мной? - интересуется младший Холмс, оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках камер. 

\- Как всегда, Шерлок. Ждать ли тебя завтра на ужин?

\- Я еще не решил. 

\- Куда же ты собираешься?

Ох, так много мест на выбор. Главное, чтобы там был лишний диван, который в праздничное время найти все сложнее. Вчера, к примеру, пришлось обходиться скамейкой. 

\- Будто ты не знаешь. Ты следишь за каждым моим шагом. 

\- Если ты бы не пытался вечно сбежать от меня, мне бы не приходилось принимать участие в этой дурацкой игре.

Зато это весело. Когда-нибудь он сбежит из-под всевидящего ока старшего брата, совершит в своей жизни что-то действительно значимое. А пока пусть игра развлекает его, когда нечем заняться. 

\- Ты же знаешь, мы тебе всегда рады. 

\- Нет.

\- Моя кредитка все еще у тебя? - вздыхает Майкрофт. 

Да. Пару месяцев назад, он своровал у брата бумажник, просто чтобы позлить. Когда тот обнаружил пропажу, то, разумеется, заблокировал все карточки, кроме одной. Хоть Шерлок и воспользовался ей лишь однажды, чтобы проверить, работает ли она, он все равно держал ее при себе. 

\- Шерлок, я знаю, что это ты ее взял. Она все еще у тебя?

\- Да.

\- Тогда воспользуйся ей наконец. Почему, думаешь, я не заблокировал ее?

\- Мне не нужны...

\- Прошу тебя, не спорь. Лучше купи себе еды, найди ночлег на пару дней. 

Шерлок в ответ молчит, не споря, но и не соглашаясь. По приглушенному вздох в трубке становится ясно, что Майкрофт отнял телефон от уха на пару мгновений, как делала всегда, скрывая свое раздражение. Это заставляет его победно улыбнуться.

\- Я нашел тебе комнату, - снова продолжает старший, взяв себя в руки. – Делай, что хочешь, но за нее уже заплачено. Считай это рождественским подарком.

\- Кто бы мог подумать, а я тебе ничего не приготовил. 

Майкрофт смеется в ответ, и Шерлок недовольно хмурится. 

\- Адрес скину по смс.

\- Я запомню.

\- Может пригодиться, когда ты будешь не так...собран.

\- Я больше не принимаю, - замечает младший. И это почти правда. Он так занят, что на это просто не остается времени. 

\- Двух недель недостаточно чтобы убедить меня, Шерлок, - парирует Майкрофт, а затем, помолчав, добавляет. - Как и мамулю. Она волнуется за тебя, ты же знаешь. 

Прикрыв глаза и вздохнув, Шерлок упирается лбом в холодную стену.

\- Пришли машину завтра, - говорит он быстро, чтобы не передумать.

Последний раз он видел мать на Пасху, и теперь невыполненные обязательства терзают его, несмотря на все попытки засунуть их куда подальше. 

\- Ты приедешь? Я не буду никого посылать, если ты просто…

\- Еще не знаю. Но если ты не пришлешь машину, я не смогу приехать, даже если захочу.

\- Я отправлю тебе адрес прямо сейчас, и завтра пришлю машину туда. Около одиннадцати?

\- Ладно. 

\- Шерлок, будь осторожен. 

\- Тогда тебе нечем будет заняться. 

\- Завтра, - повторяет Майкрофт. - В одиннадцать.

**2005**

В год, когда Гарри приводит с собой Клару, все по-другому. Может быть, они ведут себя прилично, потому что у них гость, а может просто устали от бесконечных препирательств, особенно отец, неважно чувствующий себя последние пару лет.

За столом Гарри не берет в рот ни капли, и это не может не радовать. Вместо этого она сидит с рукой Клары вокруг шеи, пока ее собственная ладонь покоится у той на колене, и улыбается как влюбленная.

Ей это идет. 

Джону нравится Клара. Она милая, и в тоже время громкая и немного грубая, как и сестра. Ей нравится рассказывать истории, и хотя звучат они немного запутанно, в конце концов она всегда вспоминает о чем была речь. Ей удается рассмешить отца, что сейчас больше похоже на чудо, и Джон готов прямо там, в тот самый момент заставить Гарри сделать ей предложение.

После ужина, Джон помогает матери заварить чай и кофе, но идя обратно, он замечает в саду с зажатой между губами сигаретой Клару, сражающуюся с зажигалкой на холоде. Быстро, чтобы никто не заметил, он ныряет за ней, чтобы узнать, в чем дело.  
Обернувшись за звук двери, она улыбается ему. 

\- Я ожидала чего-то подобного. В школе вас, что ли, учат, как запугивать сестринских ухажёров? “Не смей ее обижать” и тому подобное?

\- Тебе повезло, в тот день я как раз приболел, - отвечает он, опираясь спиной на стену дома. 

Выдохнув в небо струйку дыма, она откидывает челку с глаз. 

\- Но тебя это не остановит, не так ли? 

\- Обижать ее или нет, это твое дело, - пожимает он плечами. - Хотя, я бы не советовал. Она заставит тебя пожалеть, поверь мне.

\- Буду иметь в виду, - смеется Клара в ответ. 

\- Как долго вы друг друга знаете? - интересуется Джон. Он не собирается разыгрывать “старшего брата”, но все же хочет узнать ответы на некоторое вопросы. - Она мало что рассказывает. Не то, чтобы раньше было по-другому, - добавляет он. 

\- Да тут и рассказывать нечего. Встретились на вечеринке. Знаешь Берни? Ну, вот у его друга. Тот еще урод. А вместе мы, сколько уже, считай три месяца.  
\- Всего три месяца и ты заставила ее бросить пить?

\- Я ее не заставляла, - отвечает Клара, отрицательно мотая головой. Ну, Гарри всегда делала, что хотела, так что тут Клара скорее всего честна. - Она бросила пить, а я курить. Если не заметил, у нее получается лучше, - говорит она, помахав сигаретой. - Но это из-за нервов. Знакомство с семьей и все дела. Первая за неделю. И последняя, обещаю. Но Гарри такая молодец! Я, конечно, понимаю, что все еще может пойти коту под хвост, но для начала уже неплохо. 

\- Это больше, чем смог добиться я. 

Улыбнувшись, она придвигается ближе. 

\- Никогда не недооценивай секс как мотивацию, - шепчет она. 

\- Ой, - Джона аж передергивает. - Ты о моей сестре говоришь вообще-то. 

\- Ох, не будь таким ханжой.

Она игриво толкает его в плечо, наблюдая через дверь, как Гарри достает принесенный пирог, немного подгорелый и кривой. Но уже то, что она пришла не с пустыми руками, выглядит впечатляюще.

\- Мы съехались пару недель назад, - вдруг признается Клара, чуть прикусив губу. - Знаю, что это немного поспешно, да мы и не планировал. Просто мой хозяин такой урод, и все будто так и должно быть, понимаешь? 

\- И все идет отлично?

\- Пока да, - улыбается она, пожимая плечами. - Ты же скоро уезжаешь, так? - спрашивает она, снова толкнув его в плечо. 

Джон кивает. 

\- Сразу после Нового года. 

Он все еще не уверен, что чувствует по этом поводу. Это не секрет, что рано или поздно его все равно бы призвали, он был к этому готов. Хотя знание того, что он будет помогать людям, не уменьшает страх. Но он старается просто не думать об этом пока возможно. 

Затоптав сигарету, Клара снова наклоняется к нему и целует в щеку.

\- Удачи. Береги себя. 

\- Спасибо. Ты тоже.

\- Я?

\- Ну, я собираюсь в Афганистан, а ты остаешься тут с Гарри. Еще неизвестно, кому из нас удачи понадобиться больше. 

Улыбнувшись ему, она смотрит, как Гарри с мамой смеются над пирогом. Тряхнув головой, она заявляет. 

– Знаешь, что? Уверена, я буду в порядке. И ты тоже. 

Развернувшись, он тянет его за рукав за собой к двери. 

\- Пошли. Нам все равно придется съесть этот пирог. 

И Джон позволяет втащить себя в дом и надеется, что ее слова окажутся правдой.

**2006**

Стоя плечом к плечу с инспектором Лестрейдом, Шерлок наблюдал, как подозреваемого запихивают на заднее сидение полицейской машины.

\- Интересное ты вечно время выбираешь, чтобы появиться, - говорит полицейский, хоть в голосе нет и намека на шутку. 

\- Разве? По мне так больше похоже на простое “совпадение”.

\- За последние месяцы это уже третий подонок, брошенный мне как кость. Что за игру ты ведешь?

\- Я не азартен. 

Порывшись в карманах, Лестрейд достает сигарету. Шерлок не может позволить себе сигареты уж неделю, но стрельнуть одну у полицейского будет выше его достоинства. 

\- Я попросил кое-кого проследить за тобой. 

\- Я знаю. Тебе бы стоило больше внимание обращать на подготовку своих кадров. 

Лестрейд хоть и поджимает губы, будет вынужден согласиться. Затея с самого начала была провальной. Шерлок заметил ее через полчаса, затерявшись в одном из переулков, где тут же сунул первому попавшемуся пацану двадцатку и свое пальто. Остаток дня он развлекался, следую за сержантом, которая старательно выслеживала шестнадцатилетнюю дылду по самым злачным закоулкам Лондона. 

\- Она узнала достаточно, - парирует инспектор. - Рад, что ты все же вернул свое пальто. Зимой без него может быть прохладно.

\- Возможно, ты не так безнадежен, как я думал, - отвечает Холмс. - Хотя, сомнительно, что ей удалось узнать обо мне нечто новое. 

\- В твоем файле и так достаточно информации. Ты не задерживаешься на одном месте, если тебе вообще есть, где остановиться. Частенько попадался на попытках взлома, однако ни разу не судим. И довольно часто наведываешься на места преступлений. 

Легко заметить к чему он клонит, Шерлок не питал иллюзий на этот счет. 

\- Нашел что-нибудь связывающее меня с этими преступлениями?

Лестрейд помотал головой. 

\- Нет. 

\- Мотив?

\- Явный? Не думаю. Но ты всегда появляешься, когда становится особенно горячо. Шерлок, признайся, это немного подозрительно. И о подозреваемых ты всегда осведомлен лучше моего.

Холмс поднял воротник пальто, закрывая глаза от пронизывающего ветра, когда звезды на небе спрятались за облаками. 

\- Я оказываю тебе услугу. Если быть точнее, уже оказал несколько. А все потому, что твои люди не хотят работать. 

\- Смотрю, парень ты не самый компанейский? - спрашивает Лестрейд с кривой усмешкой. 

\- Нет, - фыркает Шерлок. 

\- Слушай, тебе вообще есть куда сегодня пойти? - вдруг спрашивает инспектор, присматриваясь к собеседнику. - Место с едой и постелью? 

\- Мне не нужна твоя забота. 

\- И все же?

Ответить Шерлоку нечего. Из жалкой комнатушки, его выселили еще в прошлом месяце. Он мог бы позволить Майкрофту вмешаться, но тогда бы тот узнал о не совсем легальных веществах, из-за которых его и выгнали, а выслушивать очередную лекцию не хотелось. 

Вдохнув, Лестрейд трет трехдневную щетину на подбородке. 

\- Пошли, - говорит он, кивком указывая на машину. - Маленький и жутко неудобный диван в твоем распоряжении, если хочешь. 

Не оглядываясь на Шерлока, он направляется к машине. Тот удивляет их обоих, следуя за инспектором, движимый, однако, скорее любопытством. Полезно будет узнать что-нибудь о Лестрейде. К тому же последние две недели он спал урывками, да и то на асфальте. Шерлок был тот еще упертый баран, но вот дураком он точно не был. 

Уже положив руку на ручку двери, Лестрейд вдруг замер и поймал взгляд Холмса поверх крыши. 

\- Никаких наркотиков в этой машине, ясно? - приглушенно говорит он. - Если что-то есть, выкидывай прямо сейчас. 

\- У меня ничего...

\- Я серьезно, Шерлок. Собственноручно в тюрьму сдам. 

Закатив глаза, тот продемонстрировал пустые ладони. 

\- На работе я обычно не принимаю. Можешь меня обыскать, если это так важно.

Помедлив еще пару минут, задумчиво постукивая ключами от машины по крыше, Лестрейд наконец согласно кивнул и забрался внутрь.

***

Квартира была скромной, но прибранной, с голыми свежевыкрашенными стенами и спартанской обстановкой, где отсутствовали этакие дорогие сердцу вещички, появляющиеся со временем в любом доме. Пару спортивных журналов на кофейном столике, да держатель для CD-дисков у телевизора, забитый какими-то детскими фильмами. Интересно. Нет игрушек, нет бардака, нет смежной комнаты.

В складках диванных подушек виднеется серый мех, значит, стирали недавно, однако других признаков животных в квартире нет. Никаких рождественских украшений, зато горы поздравительных открыток, некоторые бессистемно приклеены к двери, остальные же валяются на кухонной столешнице, большая часть все еще в конвертах, и все от разных отправителей. 

Скорее всего, от людей, которым Лестрейд помог в прошлом, решает Шерлок, от тех, чьего сына он спас или нашел убийцу жены. Однако сам инспектор испытывает симпатию лишь к некоторым. А может это лишь те, кого он вспомнил. 

\- Надеюсь, ты любишь китайскую еду. У меня шаром покати, - сообщает Лестрейд. - Чаю? 

Шерлок рассеяно кивает в ответ, занятый выстраиванием картины личной жизни инспектора по обнаруженным кусочкам. Недавно разведен. Все еще носит обручальное кольцо, значит, это она его бросила. 

\- Спасибо, - отвечает он, спохватившись. Если Лестрейд что-то и заметил, то промолчал. 

На книжный полках все, как он и ожидал: судебные дела, пару романов, к которым, судя по следам пыли, давно не прикасались. Предпочитает не тратить время на подобное чтиво, или книги вызывают болезненные ассоциации. Возможно, депрессия. 

\- Работаешь, значит?- окликает другой мужчина из кухни.

\- Прости?

Двое маленьких детей около четырех и шести лет в обнимку с овчаркой улыбаются с фотографии. Это объясняет мех на подушках. Потерял жену, детей и собаку. Депрессия, определенно. 

\- Ты сказал, что работаешь? Нашел что-то?

\- Что? Нет, - информация, звенящая, вибрирующая, проникает в голову по спирали. Лучше, чем быть под кайфом. Сама жизнь отходит на второй план. 

\- Тогда почему сказал, что работаешь? 

Лестрейд появляется в комнате с двумя чашками чая в руках. 

Чуть растерявшись, Шерлок хватается за чашку как за спасательный круг, и делает слишком большой глоток. Врать больше нет смысла, кажется Лестрейд и так уже обо всем догадывается. Воистину, надежда Скотленд-Ярда. 

\- Дела, - бормочет он.

\- Что?

\- Дела. Убийства. Я…

\- Что? Мои дела?

\- Я раскрыл их, так что технически, они мои. 

Лестрейд замирает, опасно сощурив глаза. 

\- Шерлок, как ты узнал, где я буду сегодня? 

\- Украл папку с твоего стола во вторник, - не дрогнув отвечает тот. 

\- Боже, Холмс, - стонет инспектор, закрыв лицо рукой, - ты не можешь просто…

\- Сделать то, что не могут твои идиоты?

\- Меня могут уволить! И если тебе плевать на меня, то подумай хотя бы о том, что на мое место придет кто-то другой, и он не будет столь благосклонен к твоим выходкам. Да за последние пару месяцев я раза три мог задержать тебя. 

Шерлок лишь ухмыляется.

\- Но не задержал. И не задержишь. Меня никто не видел, и пока ты молчишь, не будет никаких проблем. Я позволю тебе присвоить раскрытие этих дел. Кстати, по поводу того, на столе. Это была сестра. 

Лестрейд перевел взгляд на папку, похороненную под вчерашней газетой и чашкой недопитого чая на кофейном столике.

\- Ты меня просто дурачишь, - отвечает он, хватая файл и пытаясь запихнуть обратно в портфель.

\- Там все написано, - настаивает Шерлок. Выхватив папку, он начинает снова перелистывать страницы. - Ты просто не видишь. 

\- Дай сюда.

Какое-то время поиграв с инспектором в гляделки, Шерлок, вдохнув, вкладывает папку в протянутую руку, но тот не отводит взгляд. 

\- Я не могу позволит какому-то...наркоше раскрывать за меня дела. Есть правила. 

-Я не...

\- Мне было бы куда проще не будь ты им, но ты и есть самый настоящий наркоман. Мне жаль.

Раскрыв папку, Лестрейд еще раз просматривает показания. Шерлок сопротивляется искушению вывалить все про сколотый зуб сестры, про следы на рукаве и отполированный медальон. Вдохнув, инспектор снова закрывает папку. 

\- Мне бы пригодился кто-то вроде тебя. Я люблю свою работу и делаю ее хорошо, плевать, что ты об этом думаешь. Я много работаю, защищая людей, помогая им. Но даже если бы я учился всю свою жизнь, мне не достичь твоих высот. 

\- Очевидно. 

\- Не начинай, - отвечает Лестрейд тыча папкой Холмсу в лицу. - Это потрясающие, Шерлок. Ты можешь помогать людям.  
\- Мне плевать на людей. 

Его ответ застал инспектора врасплох. Опустив папку, он задумывается на минуту. 

\- Зачем тогда? Я знаю тебя достаточно, чтобы понять: тебя мало заботит справедливость и порядок. Если не ради людей, то зачем?

Шерлок думает, как лучше объяснить, что никакой причины и нет. Это как воздух, без которого в глазах начинает темнеть, мир вокруг замедляется, а каждая минута врезается под кожу.

Шерлок делает глубокий вдох. 

\- Потому что мне это нравится. Потому что у меня получается. Потому что я больше ничего не умею. 

Лестрейд чуть улыбается в ответ.

\- Понимаю о чем ты. 

\- Не думаю. 

Раздается звонок в дверь, и инспектор исчезает, чтобы забрать заказ. Через пару минут они вовсю ковыряются в коробках с китайской едой на кофейном столике. 

\- Почему?

\- Что “почему”? - спрашивает Лестрейд с полным ртом лапши. 

\- Сначала ты обвиняешь меня в убийстве, затем приглашаешь к себе домой. Зачем?

Переведя взгляд с папки с делом на столе на книжные полки на спиной, инспектор наконец смотрит на Холмса 

\- Ты же уже и так знаешь, верно?

\- Потому что сегодня Рождество, а праздники всегда заставляют тебя чувствовать себя виноватым, особенно в этом году, ведь, судя по состоянию квартиры, жена выгнала тебя около трех месяцев назад. Завтра ты увидишься с детьми, но пока это твое первое Рождество в полном одиночестве за...восемь лет. Кроме того, и мне помощь нужна.

Шерлок видит, как пальцы вокруг палочек сжимаются чуть сильнее, а взгляд становится расфокусированным, неспособным выдержать ответный взгляд, и когда инспектор открывает рот, его голос звучит грубо и напряженно.

\- Да, ты во всем прав. И да, помощь тебе все еще нужнее. 

Шерлок не видет смысла спорить, не сейчас, пока занят поеданием горячей еды впервые за пару недель.

\- Я слышал люди обращаются к тебе за помощью и ты решаешь дела сам по себе?

\- Время от времени. 

Не сейчас, когда ему даже жить негде.

\- Если ты бросишь наркотики, я мог бы, попробовать привлекать тебя к делам время от времени. 

Шерлок замирает. 

\- А как же правила?

\- Так да или нет?

Шерлок задумывается на секунду. Больше дел, больший доступ к информации, но ограниченность свободы действия, а это ему не по душе. С другой стороны, все лучше, чем сидеть без работы. 

\- Хорошо. 

Лестрейд согласно кивает. 

\- Тогда правила я беру на себя. Буду привлекать тебя как консультанта или еще что придумаю - лазейки есть везде. Но я серьезно, Шерлок. Дай мне малейший повод усомниться в тебе, и сделке конец. Никаких вторых шансов. 

\- Я справлюсь, - заверяет Шерлок. 

Будет непросто, и совсем невесело, но он справится. Он уже отказывался от наркотиков, это лишь допинг, чтобы убить время между делами. Если у него будет работа, они ему не понадобятся. 

\- Хорошо. 

Отставив коробку с лапшой, Лестрейд снова берется за папку. 

\- Говоришь, это была сестра?

Шерлок кивает в ответ, и тот передает ему папку.

\- Объясняй.

**2008**

Большую часть дня Джон убеждает своего товарища, что тот не умрет, Джон не даст ему умереть, ведь тот все еще торчит ему пятьдесят фунтов с прошлой игры в покер. Но вокруг слишком много крови, чтобы обмануть их обоих. Когда Айвен засыпает вечным сном, у Джона нет сил просто смыть кровь с рук. Он сидит там, опустошенный, говоря себе снова и снова, что ведет себя непрофессионально, но ничего не может с этим поделать.

Позже он звонит домой, и не позволяет пустоте и обреченности просочиться сквозь телефонную трубку, потому что легче от этого никому не будут. Мама воркует сквозь слезы о том, как жаль что он все еще не дома. Гарри явно перебрала лишнего на это Рождество, но он молчит, вместо этого говоря, как сильно любит ее. Ведь это правда, он любит свою сестру со всеми ее недостатками, и она отвечает ему взаимностью. Он желает им всего наилучшего, дает пустые обещание беречь себя и прощается. 

Здесь полно желающих позвонить домой своим мужьям и женам, увидеть младенцев и детей с вымазанными лицами, что тянут ручки к экрану, стоит им заметить родные лица. Солдат, страдающих от разлуки особенно сильно сегодня, потому что это Рождество.  
Джон ложится спать впервые за тридцать восемь часов и не чувствует ничего.

  
**2009**  


После того случая во Флориде, каждые пару месяцев он получает открытки или маленькие записочки от миссис Хатсон, заполненные круглым изящным почерком и сплетнями обо всех жителях улицы. Она, однако, в конце всегда интересуется, не слышал ли он об очередном убийстве или краже, _которые наверняка развлекли бы тебя, не так ли, дорогой?_

Он всегда улыбается, читая эти письма, хотя сам предпочитает просто посылать открытки изо всех уголков света, куда его забрасывает судьба. Ему нравится миссис Хатсон, ее манера называть покойного мужа “этот негодяй”, ее круглый почерк и ее абсолютное равнодушие к его “исчезновениям” на несколько месяцев. 

Письма продолжают приходить с той же регулярностью, наполненные вместо лекций о важности питания и сна, надеждами, что с ним все подряде.

_“Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты держался подальше от неприятностей, но я знаю, что ты никогда не упустишь возможности вляпаться в очередную авантюру”_. 

Да, он своего не упустит. 

За две недели до рождества он получает знакомым лиловый конверт.

_“Я понимаю, у тебя, скорее всего, другие планы, да и не хочется поднимать суету из-за того, что я ни для кого не готовила вот уже пару лет. Ты же не захочешь присоединиться ко мне на рождественский ужин?”  
_

К письму прилагалась вырезки из парижской газеты о серии краж со взломом. 

По дороге в Париж Шерлок покупает открытку, и пишет ответ. _“С удовольствием”_. С собой он приносит букет цветов и бутылку вина (оплаченную карточкой Майкрофта), а миссис Хатсон целует его в щеку, прежде чем втащить в дом.

Он достает для нее вазу с верхний полки, (до которой она не может дотянуться), и внимательно наблюдает, как женщина обрезает цветы и аккуратно пристраивает в вазе, будто просто поставить их в воду будет недостаточно. Были бы его отношения с бабушкой похожи на эти, если бы она не умерла так рано? Было бы ей все равно, что он немного странный и не всегда понимает людей. Миссис Хатсон рада видеть его счастливым, что не мешает ей время от времени пытаться направить его в нужное русло. Как ни странно, его это совсем не задевает.

После ужина они смотрят какой-то пафосный праздничный фильм по телевизору. Шерлок утопает в диванных подушках, наевшийся досыта, но не испытывает из-за этого недовольства. Он разморен и сонлив от этой приятной сытости и слегка перебрал вина (как раз поэтому он их и избегает). 

\- Меня приятно удивил твой визит, - подает голос миссис Хатсон. - С твоим ритмом жизни, сложно сказать, получаешь ли ты вообще мои письма. 

\- Всегда, - заверяет ее Шерлок. - Вы единственная, кто пишет мне. 

Он просто констатирует факт, но миссис Хатсон улыбается ему так открыто, что невозможно сдержать ответной улыбки. 

\- Тебе просто нужно найти милую девушку, Шерлок. Или молодого человека, - быстро добавляет она, когда он молчит в ответ.

Шерлок окидывает голову назад, любуясь на потолке танцем теней, рожденных свечами со стола.

\- Такие вещи мне никогда не давались, - пытается он объяснить. 

\- Когда найдешь правильного человека, все получится само собой, дорогой, - отвечает женщина. 

\- Думаю, мистер Хатсон с вами бы не согласился. 

Та в ответ лишь хихикает, цокнув языком. 

\- Вначале все так и было. Весело, немного опасно и будоражаще. Ты знаешь, мне нравилась такая жизнь, нравился он. 

\- Вы скучаете по нему? - спрашивает Шерлок, приподнимая голову, чтобы лучше видеть эту маленькую и хрупкую старушку, с раскрасневшимися от выпитого вина щеками, и все такими же живыми и проницательными глазами. Она была замужем за этим мужчиной сорок три года. Для Шерлока этот срок кажется непостижимым. 

\- Меня не пугает одиночество. Скорее тишина. Иногда здесь становится слишком тихо. 

Шерлок хихикает в ответ, и снова отворачивается, закрывая глаза. 

\- Да уж. 

Он слышит собственный пульс, отдающийся в ушах, из-за вина, замедлившего все вокруг. Диван ужасно скрипит, и подбородок отчего-то неприятно щекочет, но он потерпит до утра. Все завтра.

Завтра будет наполнено тишиной, терзающей мозг, будто заевшее на полной громкости радио, и обнажающей нервные окончания скукой. 

\- Ты знаешь, Шерлок. У меня есть комната наверху. Или в подвале, если хочешь. Слишком много места для меня одной. Было бы приятно разделить его с кем-то. И это избавило бы тебя от твоего брата. 

\- Мне не нужна нянька, - выплевывает он прежде, чем успевает подумать. 

Это не ее вина, а чертового Майкрофта. 

\- Простите. 

\- Все порядка, милый. Просто мысли вслух. Чаю?

\- Благодарю. 

Похлопав его по коленке, она исчезает на кухне. Шерлок слышит, как щелкает чайник, перезвон чашек, шорох бумаги от упаковки печенья. Миссис Хатсон тихо мурлычет под нос песню из фильма, который они даже толком и не смотрели. Он не может дать определение растущему внутри чувству, но все эти звуки вокруг куда приятнее тишины. 

\- В следующем году, - говорит он, - я бы мог взглянуть на эти комнаты. 

\- Если хочешь, - отвечает миссис Хатсон с кухни, и Шерлок слышит удовольствие в ее голосе.

В конечном итоге комната ему все равно не по карману, даже со стабильным доходом и скидкой от миссис Хатсон. И тогда в его жизни появляется Джон Уотсон.

**2010**

Пробежав пол Лондона туда и обратно, они наконец возвращаются на Бейкер-стрит и падают в кресла тяжело дыша. В них стреляли ( “Только чуть-чуть”, - вставляет Холмс), но доказательство вины найдено и еще один плохой человек сегодня отправился за решетку, так что работу можно считать выполненной успешно.

Все еще неспособный отдышаться от смеха, Джон выдает беззлобное “Идиот” уже раз десятый за этот вечер. 

Шерлок лишь ухмыляется в ответ, держась за бок. 

\- Все же закончилось как нельзя лучше, - говорит он, хихикая. 

Смотря на друга, Джон вспоминает, как впервые отправился в погоню по Лондону, чувствуя адреналин, бегущий по венам, впервые с тех пор как он покинул Афганистан. Признаться, до этого он будто и не дышла вовсе.

Это было безумие. Прекрасное безумнее. 

С тех пор ничего не изменилось, и Джон не уверен, хотел бы он, чтобы менялось. Несмотря на то, что время о времени его пытаются убить. Шерлок все еще смеется, когда Уотсон поднимается, разыскивая что-то в куче старых газет на столе. 

Он уже неделю не может заставить Шерлока выкинуть их, что сделало старую макулатуру прекрасным местом для тайника от все подмечающего глаза детектива. Наконец Джон выуживает маленький коричневый пакет, купленный намедни между просмотром украденных медицинских файлов для дела, и роняет его Шерлоку на колени. 

\- Вот. 

Смех резко обрывается, а Шерлок выпрямляется в кресле. 

\- Что это? 

\- Это тебе. Открывай. 

Вместо этого друг глупо пялится на маленький сверток в руке. 

\- Я не...не ожидал…

\- Это же Рождество, я не мог оставить тебя без подарка. Ничего особенного, конечно.

\- У меня для тебя ничего нет.

Джон просто трясет головой, улыбаясь. 

\- Мне все равно, открывай же. 

\- Как ты только что отметил, это нормально ожидать подарок на Рождество. Разумеется, ты рассчитывал…

\- Нет, Шерлок, - перебивает его Уотсон, опускаясь обратно в кресло. - Глупо ждать чего-то от тебя.

\- С твоей стороны это….мудро, - мямлит Холм, все еще пялясь на сверток.

\- Шерлок. 

Тот на секунду поднимает взгляд, и, наконец, решительно разрывает упаковку, не дожидаясь очередной просьбы. 

Внутри обнаруживается несколько сигар. Не очень дорогих, учитывая что Шерлок периодически забывает о всех этих утомительных процедурах оплаты работы, но все равно весьма и весьма приличных. Продавец убедил Джона, что детективу они понравятся, хотя этому привереде в принципе невозможно угодить. 

\- Гондурас, - завороженно произносит Шерлок, поднося сигару к носу и вдыхая ее аромат. 

\- Если хочешь, можешь выкинуть. Но я знаю, что ты куришь втихаря время от времени. Особенно когда задерживаешься у Анджело после закрытия. С ним и Билли. 

Уголки губ детектива чуть приподнимаются.

\- Как ты узнал про Билли?

\- Он перестал работать по выходным, и теперь задерживается в пятницу допоздна. А так как у него появилась девушка, для ваших посиделок он свободен только во вторник. 

\- Хорошо, - говорит Шерлок, и этот комплимент звучит почти искренне. 

Затем он переводит взгляд обратно на сигары.

\- Спасибо. Это очень... мило с твоей стороны. 

\- Ну, что, - кивает Джон, - отпразднуем немного? Все же сегодня Рождества, и мы поймали похитителя. 

На секунду детектив замирает, а потом вскакивает с места. 

\- Только не тут. Не то миссис Хатсон нас убьет. 

\- То есть взрывы, части человеческих тел и бог знает, что еще ее не пугают, а курение под запретом?

\- Должна же она хоть что-то запрещать. 

\- Пошли. 

Пару минут спустя, они сидят на ступеньке около дома, наслаждаясь свежим ночным воздухом и парой сигар, будто два друга, а не... кто бы они там ни были. Любители погоняться за похитителями ради развлечения, возможно. 

\- Только одна вещь остается для меня загадкой в этом деле.

\- Какая же?

\- Как можно “чуть-чуть” пострелять в кого-то?

У Холмса вырывается визгливый и совершено неэлегантный смешок. И Джон, никогда не видевший друга таким, не может сдержаться и хохочет до колик в животе, вцепляясь в руку Шерлока, пока тот точно так же трясется от смеха. 

Дверь за их спинами распахивается, и они оба оборачиваются, чтобы обнаружить на пороге миссис Хатсон все еще при полном параде, несмотря на ранее утро. С другой стороны, если кто-то и придерживается более странного расписания чем Шерлок, то это их хозяйка. 

\- Я вас обоих из своей квартиры слышу, - сообщает она им. - Вы всю улицу перебудите. 

\- Простите, миссис Хатсон, - извиняется Джон, утирая слезы смеха.

\- Что у вас тут?

\- Ох, вам не помешает дым?

\- Конечно, нет!

Сняв пальто с крючка, она присаживает на ступеньку чуть выше них.

\- Напоминает мне о муже. Одна их тех немногих вещей, что мне в нем нравились. 

Уверенный, что пожилая дама откажется, Шерлок предлагает ей одну из оставшихся сигар, которую миссис Хатсон, однако, с радостью принимает, и, умело вращая один кончик вокруг пламени, прикуривает, пока мальчики втихаря усмехаются друг другу. 

\- Очень недурные сигары, - заключает она, выпустив длинную струйку дыма. 

Джон прячет улыбку в рукаве.

\- Это подарок, - замечает Холмс.

Миссис Хатсон тем временем решает посветить их во все перипетии передачи “Танцы со звездами”, где сегодня днем выгнали очередных участников, потому что, милый, никогда не знаешь, что может пригодиться, как в тот раз с Конни Принцем. И впервые в жизни, Шерлок не закатывает глаза, а внимательно слушает ее, кивая время от времени. Возможно, потому что у него хорошее настроение. А может потому, что сегодня сочельник, и у миссис Хатсон нет других дел, кроме как сидеть вместе с ними на крыльце, покуривая сигару и болтая о телевизионных программах. 

По какой-то причине он слушает ее без единого саркастического замечания, пока ее сигара не затухает. 

\- Ох, посмотрите который час! Я ничем не лучше вас.

\- На самом деле куда хуже, - вставляет Шерлок, вынуждая хозяйку цикнуть на него. 

\- Не сидите здесь всю ночь, - наставляет их она, когда Джон помогает ей подняться. 

\- Нет, конечно, - обещает он, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать ее в щеку. - С Рождеством, миссис Хатсон. 

\- И тебя, милый, - отвечает она, мягко улыбаясь. Повернувшись к Шерлоку, пожилая дама чмокает того в лоб. - И тебя. 

Детектив в ответ берет ее руку в свои и дарит женщине один их тех полных безграничной любви взглядов, предназначенный, кажется, только ей одной. Сжав его пальцы, она подмигивает, и исчезает внутри дома, закрыв за собой дверь. 

Джон откидывается на локтях, улыбаясь в небо. Через пару часов сна нужно будет ехать к матери на очередной напряженный семейный ужин, но сейчас он чувствует себя просто отлично, расслаблено, умиротворенно и очень тепло, несмотря на холод. И Джон совсем не удивлен, когда Шерлок наклоняется и быстро целует его, скорее на мгновение прижимается губами к его губа, и так же быстро отстраняется, потерянный и шокированный своим собственным поступком. Он отворачивается, сжимая губы в тонкую линию. 

\- Прости, - шепчет он. - Я не...Хм. 

Холмс замолкает и утыкается взглядом в свои колени, Джон видит, как дергается его кадык от нервного сглатывания. 

Уотсон в ответ дергает плечом, криво ухмыляясь. 

\- Все нормально, - говорит он. Потому что, правда, это самая безобидная вещь, когда-либо сделанная Шерлоком Холмсем по отношению к нему. 

Но у того на лице уже застыло то пытливое выражение, когда детектив серьезно раздумывает над чем-то, и Джон знает, что никто и ничто не сможет прервать этот мыслительный процесс, так что просто сокращает расстояние между ними, прижимаясь к Холмсу одним боком. Тот смотрим вниз, и Джон не может сдержать смех. 

Лицо ноет от такого количества улыбок, но напряжение последних недель отпускает его, и голова свободно падает на плечо. Шерлок внимательно следит как Джон, тряхнув головой, притягивает его за шею и целует уже по-настоящему. И у него вроде как получается, судя по тому, как сильно детектив сжимает в руке недокуренную сигару миссис Хатсон. 

Когда он отодвигается, глаза другого мужчины широко распахнуты, а губы чуть припухли. 

\- Вот, - говорит Джон, отодвигаясь, - теперь у тебя есть право выглядеть смущённым. И ты называешь то безобразие поцелуем?

Шерлок молчит так долго, что Уотсону начинает сомневаться, правильно ли он все понял.

\- Слушай….

Прочистив горло, Шерлок вытирает пальцы о брюки. 

\- Стреляли в тебя “чуть-чуть”, значит, и целовать тебя надо по “чуть-чуть”. 

Джон на это фыркает, от смеха трясутся плечи и подборок прижимается к груди, а Шерлок ухмыляется в ответ. Опершись о входную дверь, они сидят, все еще прижимаясь друг к другу, наслаждаясь одним из немногих тихих моментов в их жизни.

Они не желают друг другу счастливого Рождества, потому что все понятно без слов.

**2011**

Шерлок вытерпел большую часть ужина, включая раздачу подарков, прежде чем ему понабился перерыв. Холодный воздух приятно опаляет легкие после нагретого помещения.

Вся это затея с посещением матери и родственников оказалось не так ужасна, как он себе представлял. С другой стороны привести кого-то домой на Рождество самое социально приемлемое его деяние в их глазах за всю жизнь. Даже несмотря на то, что его партнер - Джон, это им понять куда проще, чем консультирующего детектива или наркотически зависимого социопата. Через такое они способны пройти, отгородившись улыбкой (хоть и поддельной) для сохранения праздника и семьи. 

Закрыв глаза, он делает глубокий вдох. Нормальность сильно переоценивают. Скука. Он слышит, как позади открывается дверь, и узнает приближающиеся шаги Джона и шорох его пальто. 

\- Слишком для тебя? - интересуется Холмс, не открывая глаз. 

\- Они не так плохи, как тебе кажется. 

\- Тоже самое ты говоришь про Майкрофта. 

\- Нет, он не так плох, как ты пытаешься его выставить. В этом вся разница. 

Шерлок приоткрывает один глаз, разглядывая Джон, что чуть самодовольно улыбается ему. Будто знает один из его секретов. Все может быть, может Джона знает даже и не одни.

\- Все хорошо? - спрашивает Уотсон. 

Детектив кивает в ответ. 

\- Просто захотелось подышать. Всех бы их прибил ради сигареты прямо сейчас.

Джон наклоняется к Шерлоку, устраивая голову у того на плече, пока они оба всматриваются в темноту сада. 

\- Ты бы не стал.

\- Но мог бы. 

\- Ты мог бы попробовать. Но, думаю, тетушка Сюзан дала бы тебе достойный отпор, - смеется Джон. - Я-то думал, мне стоит бояться только твоего брата. 

\- Кажется, ты недавно убеждал меня, что они не так плохИ. 

\- Они не плохие, Шерлок, - чуть наклоняя голову, чтобы видеть лицо детектива. - Они -семья. Все семьи такие. И у всех в семье есть тетушка Сюзан.  
\- Господь, помоги нам всем, - шепчет Холмс, но не может сдержаться и присоединяется к хихиканью Джона. 

 

\- Вот.

Запустив руку в карман пальто, Уотсон выуживает на свет пять сигар, перевязанных ленточкой. 

\- Позже? Когда все разойдутся? 

Шерлок принимает подарок с улыбкой, касаясь теплых пальцев Джона. 

\- Позже. 

И они просто стоят в тишине, не произнося ни слова, Джон чуть сильнее опирается на него, просунув руку ему под локоть, выпив чуть больше вина, чем рассчитывал. Достаточно, чтобы сделать его чуть более раскованным и податливым, ослабить присущую ему солдатскую выправку. 

\- Я, бывало, приходил сюда ребенком, - подает голос Шерлок, - и смотрел на тени, пытаясь угадать, кто есть кто. 

Джон смотрит вниз на танец искаженных светом из окон теней на стеклянной стене, напоминающих формой человеческие фигуры. 

\- Это невозможно. 

\- Разве? - спрашивает Холмс, улыбаясь уголками губ.

Вместо того, чтобы поддаться на явную провокацию, Джон тянет его вниз за воротник для поцелуя. Его губа на вкус сладкие с привкусом вина и дома, и Шерлок не опускает его какое-то время. 

\- Ты совсем замерз, - смеется Уотсон, когда детектив просовывает руки ему под пальто. - Вернемся обратно внутри?  
\- Скоро.

Джон явно не заметил Майкрофта, затаившегося у двери. Ожидаемо. Шерлок и не ждал, что удастся ускользнуть от очередной “беседы”. 

Он опускает голову, чтобы еще раз быстро поцеловать Джон. 

\- Большой брат смотрит. 

\- Как всегда. 

\- Боже, надеюсь, что нет. А то прошлая ночь его бы слегка шокировала. 

Джон усмехается, уткнувшись ему в шею. 

\- Хочешь, я останусь?

\- Я в порядке - заверяет его Холмс. - Мы это уже проходили. 

Последний раз поцеловав его в подбородок, Джон, кивнув Майкрофту на пути к двери, скрывается в доме. Брат кивает в ответ, и ему не удается скрыть от Шерлока посланную в спину Уотсона улыбку. 

Майкрофт прогуливается до того место, где стоит Шерлок, будто у него и в мыслях не было приходить сюда. Приходится признать, это талант. 

\- Что это? - спрашивает старший, кивая на сигары. 

\- Традиция. 

\- Я думал, ты избавился от всех своих пороков. 

Шерлок ухмыляется в ответ. 

\- Я придаюсь некоторым из них под наблюдением своего врача. 

\- Ясно, - отвечает Майкрофт, а Шерлок мысленно готовиться к разнюхиванию его личной жизни, которая старшего брата совершено не касается.  
\- Ты счастлив? - вот и все, о чем он спрашивает его. 

Шерлок задумывается на секунду, а затем протягивает брату одну из сигар, которую тот принимает с немного растерянной улыбкой. Сейчас его не так-то просто удивить, так что, Шерлок потерял интерес к попыткам вывести брата из себя. Он и не думал, что перевернуть мир Майкрофта будет так просто. 

\- Такие люди как я не бывают счастливы, - отвечает Шерлок. Все тот же ответ на дурацкий вопрос.

Пряча сигару в карман пиджака, Майкрофт облокачивается на садовую ограду. 

\- Конечно, как я мог забыть?

Шерлок наблюдает за тенями. Он не может сказать, кто есть кто, но его больше не тревожит, что само по себе должно быть тревожным знаком, ведь он ненавидит, когда информация исчезает из его головы без его участия. Но за последние два года его мозг заполнился воспоминаниями о Джоне: какой тот пьет чай; как он сжимает губы, когда он хочет сказать что-то, но сдерживается; как ускоряется его сердечный ритм, когда Шерок целует его бедро. 

Это равноценный обмен. Да даже если и не был им, Холмс не желает ничего менять. 

\- Он заглушает звуки, - говорит Шерлок. - Не всегда, но достаточно. Уравновешивает все. 

И это все, чего он когда-либо желала. Для чего принимал наркотики. Раскрывал дела. Ставил эксперименты. Все, чтобы заглушить тупую ноющую в голове скуку. И ничто из выше перечисленного несравнимо с тем, что дает ему Джон. Шерлок никогда не думал, что решением его проблем станет самый обычный человек. Так просто. Так легко. 

\- Хорошо, - отвечает Майрофт. - Хорошо.

Он легко сжимает плечо брата, а Шерлок не отстраняется, как бывало раньше. Майкрофт отступает назад, с загадочной улыбкой на губах, и молча направляется обратно в дом. 

\- И это все? - зовет его Шерлок. - Ничего о том, что я должен отвечать на телефон и платить за жилье, или почему я вломился в квартиру в Челси три недели назад? Просто “счастлив ли я”?

Майкрот поворачивается, спрятав руки в карманах, и пожимает плечами.

\- Это все. Все, что когда-либо волновало меня, Шерлок 

И брат исчезает в доме, оставляя Шерлока раздумывать о своей толстокожести и неумении чувствовать подобные вещи. В прочем, он всегда плохо разбирался в сантиментах.

Вслед за братом, он направляется к дому, но задерживается у двери, ненадолго откладывая возвращения в старый душный дом, наполненный шумом и суетой. Откидывая голову назад, Шерлок смотрит в небо. 

Сегодня на небе полно звезд. Он видит узоры созвездий - мифы состоящие из газов и химический реакций. Он выучил их все, в отчаянной попытке заткнуть Джона за пояс, который лишь посмеялся в ответ, сказав, что дело вовсе не в этом. Шерлок и рад бы удалить всю эту бесполезную информацию, но боится забыть вместе с ней и теплый смех на коже, когда Джон утыкается ему в шею, называя идиотом. 

Он не знает, какое знание потерял, чтобы сохранить этот смех, сколько полезной информации покинуло его, заполняя место бесполезными словами о ночном небе, которых хватило бы на целую книгу. Они скребутся где-то на задворках сознания, готовые хлынуть и затопить его мысли. Но сегодня он спокоен, и звезды - это просто звезды, их гораздо больше, чем в ночном небе Лондона, и они разливают свое красивое сияние по холодному ночному небу.


End file.
